Silver Fancy
by Purple Mongoose
Summary: Tsuzuki Masanori and Asuka Chieri are going to be wed--but, Chieri's closest friend, Yuni, is feeling lonely...[On Hold]
1. Prelude

Silver Fancy  
  
)))))))((((((((  
  
Kouchi/Yuni  
  
)))))))(((((((  
  
Prelude  
  
)))))))(((((((  
  
'Well, Yuni, you knew it was coming!' she told herself with a grin as Chieri bounced into the diner with a starry-eyed, idiotically smiling, lovestruck teenage look about her. Judging by the elegant, simply decorated diamond ring adorning her lovingly clenched hand, Ysuzuki had finally sacrificed all male egotism, flung aside his pride, and humbly knelt before her, asking _the_ question. The big one. The life-latering, bachelor-stealing, honeymoon-producing, big question.  
  
The one with the forbidden 'm-word' in it.  
  
The one that spoke of commitment, love, and absolute adoration.   
  
The one most men ran screaming away like all hell was after them.  
  
She grinned as Chieri excitedly babbled, answering "yes!" to an enthusiastic question of whether or not Yuni wanted to be a bridesmaid.   
  
And then Chieri paused, looking penetratingly at her bosom friend, her constant companion.  
  
"Are you lonely, Yuni-chan?" she asked quietly and it was if Yuni had been punched in the stomach.  
  
"No, no!" she protested and the light-haired girl hesitated before, more slowly, continuing her narrative.  
  
It was true, Yuni realized. She was lonely.  
  
)))))))(((((((  
  
AN: Expect more, soon, if ya'll review!   
  
Ja mata!  
  
~PallaPlease/Purple Mongoose. 


	2. Wedding Gowns and Set Ups! Chieri's got...

Silver Fancy  
  
)))))))(((((((  
  
Kouichi/Yuni  
  
)))))))(((((((  
  
Wedding Gowns and Set Ups! Chieri's got a plan!  
  
)))))))(((((((  
  
"Quick, Kouichi, pinch me," Fujiwara Hiroshi groaned, covering his face with one hand and holding out his bare arm in offering.  
  
"You did WHAT?!" Akiyama Kouichi yelped, staring at Tsuzuki Masanori with a look of absolute horror. "Good God in heaven! How could you be so selfish?! Think of all the bachelors' nights you won't be able to enjoy with us!"  
  
"It's all a crazy, mixed up nightmare," Hiroshi was muttering, pulling his old, worn baseball cap down over his eyes, thick black hair matted to his forehead. "He didn't propose to Chieri, it's all a nightmare…nothing's changed…I'll just wake up in a few minutes and everything'll be normal again…"  
  
"I," Tsuzuki said stubbornly, sticking his jaw out determinedly, "proposed to Chieri and we're getting married on February 24th. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"YES!!" the two yelled.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Kouichi complained, while Hiroshi spoke, "The 24th? I thought we were going to go to New York that week!"  
  
"It's five months, guys," the former ice skater said with a nervous, pleading look, "We can go to New York before the wedding!"  
  
A thought struck Hiroshi and Kouichi at about the same time.  
  
"You're not gonna have us in the wedding, are you?" Hiroshi asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"Um…yes?" Tsuzuki said slowly.  
  
*  
  
"They're all so pretty! How'm I supposed to choose?!" Asuka Chieri was on the verge of panicking and Yuni shook her head ruefully as the petite white-haired girl sucked at her milkshake's straw, completely ignoring the fact that she had long since finished off the chocolate concoction. Once, Chieri had very light blonde hair…now it was completely white, making her seem fairy-like.  
  
"How about I make you one?" Yuni suggested, absently twirling the straw of her own milkshake as she and her closest friend stared into the wedding store's window from their table, and stars leapt into Chieri's eyes.   
  
"Domo arigatou, Yuni-chan!" she squealed. "You are so sweet!" A frown appeared on her angelic face swiftly, though. "I wonder why no guys have asked you out…"  
  
Yuni's face exploded with color, bright and embarrassed.   
  
Chieri was opening her mouth to tease her blushing friend when her fiancée pulled her into a hug, having come up behind her.  
  
"II-YAH!!" she screeched, startled. "Don't you ever do that again, you moron!"  
  
"What a loving relationship you two have," Yuni teased and Chieri stuck her tongue out, kissing Tsuzuki's cheek.  
  
Hiroshi and Kouichi both appeared about then, forcing their way through the crowded mall, Hiroshi's ever-present baseball cap at a jarred angle and Kouichi's ponytail haphazardly lopsided. Both men shot dirty looks at Tsuzuki, who returned the glares with equal ferocity. Said glares almost dissolved into sticking tongues out, but Chieri was quick to intervene, excitedly chattering about an upcoming Sailor V film and her cousin Usagi's newborn infant, Chibi-Usa.  
  
Yuni shrugged nonchalantly, and turned back to the display of fancy, imported wedding gowns, despairingly wondering how on Earth she was supposed to make a gown even lovelier than an elegantly sophisticated British design that was trimmed with delicate lace and walled off on its own in the window display, worn by an exquisitely detailed mannequin that looked as if she would come to life any moment. Sighing, the short young woman leaned forward, her forehead hitting the glass with a dull sound as she brought her arm up to rest above her head, lower arm pressed against the cool glass. She'd always dreamed of becoming famous as a designer, but she had never really cared what anyone else thought about her supposedly simple designs. But it was Chieri's wedding gown, her best friend's day to shine, her bosom sister's moment of eternal vows…how could Yuni ever compete with these visionary dresses of perfection?  
  
What could possibly have been the most annoying cell-phone jingle in existence broke her thoughts and she darkly wished she could choke Kouichi and crush his awful cell-phone beneath her sneakers.   
  
With a maneuver of agility and speed that left the others staring and blinking, he had his cell-phone out of his jeans' pockets, opened, and up to his ear in a matter of seconds. Apparently, he was going to enjoy a conversation with his girlfriend-for-the-day.  
  
"He is so flighty," Yuni grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and glowering at the blonde man as he leaned against a wall, making affirmative noises every now and then. "I can't understand why any girl would go out with him."  
  
"His devilish good looks?" Hiroshi suggested and he was promptly pummeled by empty cups, cheese-covered paper plates, and a shoebox complete with shoes by the two women. "OW!"  
  
"You really ought to think before you open that mouth of yours, Hiroshi," Tsuzuki reprimanded, "Chieri-chan and Yuni-san are very excitable girls."  
  
It took a moment for him to realize what he said, and he nervously backed away from a glowering Chieri and silently fuming Yuni. "I mean that in a GOOD way…a very good way!"  
  
Instantly, Chieri relaxed and beamed. "Sit down with us, Masa-chan!" she invited cheerily and her once-boyfriend-turned-fiancee obeyed.  
  
Yuni glared daggers at an oblivious Kouichi.  
  
Hiroshi finally remembered how to sit up and he did so, wondering why he was sitting in a broken shoebox with tissue paper and lacy sandals spread about him.  
  
Chieri glanced at her best friend and glanced across at Kouichi, who was playing with the ends of his long, wavy blonde hair absently.  
  
Then an idea formed in her head.  
  
A wicked idea.  
  
A sinister idea.  
  
An idea Yuni would undoubtedly kill her for when she inevitably figured it out, but it would be worth it.  
  
She hoped it was worth it, at leasy.  
  
"HEY, KOUICHI-KUN!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the general vicinity winced at the loud pitch of her voice.  
  
Hiroshi decided he had liked the floor much better, thank-you very much, and he took an impromptu nap.  
  
Yuni fell out of her chair, startled.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed and stuck a finger in his ear, twisting it to regain any semblance of hearing.  
  
Kouichi jumped, accidentally tossing his cell-phone into a decorative water fountain's lower pool, where the black device happily sunk in a cloud of swarming bubbles, drowning slowly. "Aw, geez, do you know how much that cost me?"  
  
Chieri stepped carefully over the sprawled man on the floor, a sandal on his head, and grabbed Kouichi by his tie, dragging him brutally off.  
  
*  
  
"Ow! What's the big deal? Ow!" Kouichi winced, wishing he knew what he'd done to merit the infamous wrath of Asuka Chieri, soon to be wife of the vice-president of the Tsuzuki corporation.   
  
"I'vegotanideaandyoureallygottalistentome'causepoorYuni-chan'sbeenreallylonelylately'causenobodyEVERtakesheroutonadate," Chieri paused and took a deep breath, "andIwaswonderingifmaybeyou'dtakeheroutacoupletimessoshe'dstoplookingsosadallthetimeand," another deep breath, "maybesomeotherguywouldaskherout,youknow,Mr.Rightandallthatotherclichestuffandthenyou'dbescottfree," a third deep breath, "andshe'dstoplookingsosad." She looked at him expectantly, a bright smile on her innocent face.  
  
It too a few minutes for his muddle brain to decipher the hyper-speed sentence so he could register the proper response. "Ooohh, nooooo, Chieri-chan, nuh-uh, not happening, no way, ix-nay on the etsup-say!" he back-pedaled, waving his hands before him in a defensive motion.   
  
Well, she'd have to try reasoning with him. "But Kouichi, you've known her since we were fourteen and she's a lot sweeter than that girl you're dating…Kyoko? And it'd only have to be once or twice, long enough for some other guy to think she's attractive and sweet, so he'd ask her out and you'd be free as a bird!"  
  
"NO."  
  
Okay, she'd tried reasoning. "Kouichi, if you don't take Yuni out, I'll beat you with my ice skates and then show Kyoko that little note you wrote about her 'shallow, jealously vindictive personality' and then I'll tell Canty-san that you've been borrowing her personalized laptop."  
  
Kouichi scowled. "You don't fight fair," he whined, clamping his mouth shut when she gave him THE LOOK ™.  
  
"Nobody ever said I would," she grinned.  
  
)))))))(((((((  
  
Okay, I know this was immensely short and it took me absolutely forever to get it out and it undoubtedly sucks, but…I've been writing my DBZ/SM crossovers and this little fic's on the backburner a lot. Please forgive me, minna-san!  
  
Anyway, anybody wanna e-mail MIXX to tell them they have to publish THE CHERRY PROJECT here in the USA? I've only got the translations Alex Grover-san has on his website (he rules!) and, well, I wanna own the tankoubon, but I'm much too stingy to import it and pay, like, two hundred bucks for it. ('Sides, I don't care if the translations MIXX uses are slightly twisted - at least they're translating.)  
  
Purple Mongoose/PallaPlease.  
Conversation of the Day~  
Becky: "Give me one good reason why I should help that little brat."  
Gretchen: "Because he's your brother and he needs you."  
Becky: "…Get in the van."  
~I love Disney's "Recess" and the movie was absolutely hilarious! Yes, I openly admit to adoring most of Disney's stuff. (Except for Hunchback of Notre Dame and many of the various sequels to various movies. *shudder* And, having read "The Prydain Chronicles" by Lloyd Alexander religiously, once every month at least, I have to say Disney's "The Black Cauldron" does not reach the beauty of the novels it's based on. LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO FLEWDUR FLAM, FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!! HE'S A TALL, YOUNG MAN WITH SPIKY BLONDE HAIR AND THE BODY OF A STICK IN THE BOOKS, BUT DISNEY MADE HIM A SHORT, BALDING, FAT OLD MAN!!!! URGH!!!! Erm, sorry...)  
  
Please review! I love it when you people review!  
  
And I'm gonna ask for the people at ff.net to open a PQ Angels section; I've got a short Christmas script I wrote for the series in 1999 and it's COMPLETE. Wow. A finished fanfic by ME. *lol* 


End file.
